Crash Bandicoot
|-|Classic= |-|Titans= Statistic Name: Crash Bandicoot Tier: 8-C | 5-B | '''at least '''4-B | Low 2-C Origin: Crash Bandicoot (verse) Age: Likely on his teens Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Summary Crash Bandicoot (known in Japan as クラッシュ・バンディクー Kurasshu Bandikuu) is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. He is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot living life on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex and Doctor Nitrus Brio's Evolvo-Ray. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. Crash has an extremely limited vocabulary, preferring to speak in unintelligible gibberish; the few English words he is capable of speaking include "Whoa!" (which he often exclaims upon being physically harmed), "Nina" and "pancakes". To the ire of his friend Crunch, but the amusement of his sister Coco, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Credit Contributors: Snoop Fraud Sources used: [https://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Bandipedia:Main_Page Bandipedia] Themes Noticeable Feats * He's able to defeated foes such as N. Brio that shakes the entire room in his hulky monstrosity state * He has an access to the power crystal power which can prevent solar flux catastrophy and powered machinery such as Planetary minimizer and Psychotron that can travel to another dimension * Crash able to defeat N.Tropy Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Casually created time paradox for his amusement He was able to effecting the timeline as most location in Past,and Future was alter to Cortex's dominance) Durability: Universal+ Speed: Immeasurable (Casually travels though 4th Dimensional Space in search of beings like N.Trance) * He's able to defeat Crunch Bandicoot Attack Potency: Planet Level (He was stated to be able to wipe the face of the planet) | '''Possibly '''Planetary System Level (On par with Crash) Durability: Planet Level (Empowered by the Elemental masks)' | Planatary System Level' (On par with Crash) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fast as thunder speed with Air Elemental) | FTL+ (Can keep up with Crash) * Defeated The Evil Twin Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(Stated to be more powerful than Uka-Uka '| 'Easily defeated Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka,making them immobilize temporarily) '| '''Possibly '''Low Multiverse Level (Was going to absorb all goodness in Crash's dimension and swap all bad stuffs on the 10th Dimension) Durability: Universal+ '(Superior than Aku-Uka mask) '''Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka | Flew to Crash's dimension through the Hyperspace) * Defeated N. Trance 'Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(As same level as N. Tropy's) '| ' Likely '''Higher (It was stated that he's indeed a 5th dimensional being) Durability: Universal+ '''(On par as N. Tropy) | likely '''Higher (Stated to be a 5th dimensional being) Speed: Immeasurable '(Stated to be a 5th-Dimensional Entity '| '''Capable of moving to another Time casually) * Defeated Uka-Uka (Titans saga) and Nina Cortex's Spider bot * Defeated Cortex's monstrosity state from the Mutagen '''Conclusion: Building Level+ (Defeated foes such as Hulked N. Brio and Cortex) | Planet Level '(Defeated Crunch) '| Solar System Level+ '''(With Power Crystal) | Universe Level+ (Defeated foes such as N. Tropy,N. Trance, and The Evil Twins) Durability * Crash survives tons of TNT and Nitro explosion while defeating Ripper Roo,and similiar cases occur in Twinsanity * Crash survive the fall from exosphere without a scratch * Crash can keep up with N. Tropy * Keeping up with Full Power Crunch '''Conclusion: Planel Level+ (can keep up with Full Power Crunch) | Universal+ (On par with N. tropy) Speed * Dodges lasers,machine gun bullets,and missile projectile * Dodges magnetic blast from N. Tropy * Crash dodges lightning based attack from Crunch * He outran and dodges laser based attack from the Totem God * Crash outran the laser beam from Planetary Minimizer,which can reach Earth within seconds * Keep up with N. Trance as he fly to another time Conclusion: Subsonic+ (Dodges N. Tropy's magnetic blasts)' | Massively Hypersonic' reaction (dodges Crunch's lightning based attack) | FTL+ (Outran laser from Planet Minimizer and Totem God's laser beam)' | MFTL+' (keep up with N. Trance) Powers and Abilities Toon Force * Seen in his death animation Super Speed * He can use Crash dash to run even faster than before Enhanced Leap * He can use Rocket Jump to reach higher places Crawling Invulnerability * He can utilize Aku-Aku mask to become invulnerable to enemy attack Expert Close Combat Fighter Proficiency in Vehicular Combat * He can utilize many vehicles such as Mech Suit,Jet Pack,Copter Pack,Biplane,Space Motorcycle,and etc. Expert Marksman and Plant Artillery * He can utilize Fruit Bazooka to shoot enemies using wumpa fruits Double Jump Spin Attack Ground Pound Sliding Gliding * He can use Death Tornado Spin to glide Invisibility and Intagibility * With invisibility crate,he no longer visible nor physically harmed Explosion Manipulation * He utilize many explosives such as TNT Crate,Homing Missile,and Bowling bomb Tornado Creation * He can create mini tornado to attack foes Time Manipulation * He can slow down time using N. Tropy's clock * He can temporarily stop time using time crate Ice Manipulation/Freezing * He can freeze foes using ice mine * He can freeze foes and hazards instantly using freeze crate Energy Manipulation * With the Magic Carpet he can shoot enemies with energy based projectile Forcefield Creation * He can use Forcefield as a shield Portal Creation/Tiime Travel * He can Travel time using Warp Orb * He can also send enemies to another time Resistance to BFR * He's unaffected by N. Tropy's BFR Power Resistance to Mind Manipulation * He didn't really effected by the Cortex Vortex that supposed to be brainwashed him Light Manipulation * He can utilize Aku-Aku mask as a light in the darkness Possesion * He can posses enemy and master their abilities Size Manipulation * He can shrink down enemy to fit his pocket Flight * He can utilize Air Vehicles such as Biplane,and Space Motorcycle Attack Reflection * He can reflect enemy's energy based attack with his spin dash Electricity Manipulation * he can immobilize foes using lightning based attack Earth Manipulation * He can use Atlasphere to use rocks as a meteor like attack Intelligence * His intelligence is quite average compared to other character such as Coco and Cortex * He's quite handy using gadgets,mechs,and vehicles * He's an expert in close combat and capable to master enemy's ability when posses it. Weakness * He can be clumsy at times * He has done dumb actions sometimes Important Notes * The canon timeline for Crash Bandicoot is quite questionable since Twinsanity because of N. Oxide appearance and Titans as a "reboot" along with its sequel such as Mind Over Mutant. Wallpaper Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-listing-thumb-03-ps4-eu-20jun17.png|Crash N. Sane Trilogy wallpaper CrashBandicootWallpaper1024.jpg|Crash 15th anniversary wallpaper DAcxRz4XUAAF_0l.jpg|Remastered original Crash Bandicoot cover art Category:Platformer Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Video Games Category:Playstation Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters